TRUTH AND JUSTICE
by SANDEFUR
Summary: When does the lie to cover a scandal become worse than the scandal?
1. Chapter 1

TRUTH AND JUSTICE

By SANDEFUR

Disclaimer: This crossover story is just fan fiction. I have no claims.

Occurs at the start of the next school year after the movie Sky High.

The so-called bus ride to Sky High had been a shock, but traveling with a group of ho-hum seniors had helped Joan to stay calm. Of all the missions she had been assigned, infiltrating a high school for super-heroes was by far the strangest, and the most galling.

Just last June she had graduated, only to be assigned to the role of a new senior at Sky High. Her science geek brother had hacked into her old school's computer and had altered her grades. All those A's and B's she had worked so hard for were changed into D's and F's. Her cover story was that after suddenly acquiring a superpower, the psychological trauma had caused her to flunk out her senior year.

The Sky High recruiter had assured Joan that this was a common phenomenon with those who didn't inherit their powers, and in amongst her "own kind," Joan would have smooth sailing as she repeated her senior year. Joan was hoping her assignment wouldn't take nearly that long. She was eager to start her college career.

The bus lands smoothly, and Joan disembarks feeling like a hick tourist. Overhead, students who can fly are coming in for a landing. A student dressed in yellow and white is walking by with a purple guinea pig on his shoulder, and they are having a conversation! Over by the flower bed, a row of dried-up, drooping flowers suddenly springs into full bloom as a girl dressed in green waves her hand. Near the landing strip, one of the buses has a tire off the tarmac and is stuck in the mud. A kid dressed in red and blue simply picks uo the front of the bus and positions it back on the landing strip.

Joan can only stare in amazement. The fact is, outside of the world's major cities, people rarely encountered super heroes or villains. In the small Maryland city where Joan lives, it was a dozen years since a super hero was needed to show up and save-the-day.

"You're looking a little lost and confused."

Joan turns and finds herself facing HERSELF. The same face, figure, clothing and even voice! The student before her laughs and suddenly transforms into a teenage boy with long brown hair.

"Relax, I was just demonstrating my chameleon powers."

"That's a relief. I thought I had gone over the edge."

"Oooh, not a good phrase at a school that flys. Can I help you find anything?"

Feeling like a pathetic orphan, Joan hands over her acceptance letter to the chameleon guy.

"Wow, a senior and your first day. Unusual, but not unheard of. Huh, this is odd. Usually you start with orientation followed by power placement, but your first stop is the school nurse for an exam. Let me guess, you fell into a vat of toxic waste, and they want to make sure you're not slowly dying from the exposure?"

"Sorry, no toxic waste, but thanks for the cheerful thought. Where do I find the nurse's office?"

"Through the main entrance, take a right, and about halfway down that corridor."

"Thanks for the help." Joan says, giving a small backhand wave as she goes.

The nurse's office is easy to find, and after a brief knock, Joan enters. The nurse on duty is an older woman, in her 70's, who wears thick glasses. Her presence shocks Joan.

"Aunt Olive?"

"Joan Girardi?"

In unison: "What are you doing here?"

Joan says, "Definitely you first. The last time I saw you was after you had a stroke. You were partially paralyzed and confined to a wheelchair. When you left, your note said you were tracking down a Chinese herbalist for a cure."

Nurse Spex answers, "Part of my cover story. The fact is, I'm a retired super hero who has worked as the Sky High school nurse for years. My cure came from Mr. Medulla, the school's resident mad scientist. He knows more about treating people with special powers than anyone. It only took him a couple of days to restore me to normal."

"So all those stories about traveling around the world and experiencing exotic cultures…"

"Were all true, but from my younger days when I was half of the hero team of Dr. Energy and Nurse Spex."

"Uh sorry, I never heard of you."

"I'm not surprised. It was way before your time, and we never made it to the big leagues. But what about you? The last time we were together you were an ordinary teenager who should have graduated by now."

"I flunked out my senior year. The pressure of hiding the fact that I suddenly had super strength really messed with my studies."

"How did you gain super strength?"

"No, you first. Don't powers usually run in families?"

"Not in our case. I acquired x-ray vision when as a kid, I was struck by lightning during a dental x-ray. After that, I attended the original Sky High, but upon graduation, I decided to skip the hero business and get married. You know how that turned out."

"I remember you telling me your husband drown while on your honeymoon."

"Yes, so I accepted the inevitable and teamed with Dr. Energy. In civilian life he was a gifted surgeon who flew all over the world doing charitable work. It also served as an excellent cover for our super hero activities. Your turn."

"Well my story is a little more difficult to relate, since I promised to keep much of it secret. I met an individual with great magical powers and ran a few errands for him. He gave me super strength without even asking me if I wanted it. The adjustment has been difficult. Have others gained super powers through magic?"

A voice from the doorway calls out, "Balderdash. There's no such thing as magic."

Joan and Spex turn to see a man with an enormous bald head, who is carrying some electronic gizmo that he has pointed directly at Joan.

"Joan Girardi, meet our mad science expert, Mr. Medulla."

"Oh, you're the one who cured my great aunt. Thank you sir for helping her."

"Merely doing my duty as a SCIENTIST, without the aid of any so-called magic. When our school recruiter reported your claim, I knew you to be a liar and possibly a saboteur or assassin."

"Careful Medulla, this is a member of my family."

"Which is the only reason she was allowed to set foot on Sky High. Now let's have the truth, Miss Girardi. How did you gain your power?"

"I told you, my benefactor, who wishes to remain anonymous, magically gave me super strength. I swear to you neither he nor I bear any ill will towards this school or any living person here."

"Astonishing. This device is the world's most sophisticated lie-detector. It has been analyzing your blood pressure, galvanic skin response, voice stress and brain waves. You truly believe everything you are saying."

"Then you believe me?"

"Not at all. This merely means you are an innocent dupe in whatever scheme your unnamed benefactor is plotting. You must realize Miss Girardi, no matter how magical your transformation may have seemed, and truly advanced science can seem that way, it was done through solid scientific principles."

"There are more thing in heaven and on earth…"

"Yes, I'm familiar with the quote. Now comes your physical, and if we detect any artifical aids, such as chemical enhancements or nanotechnology, you will be expelled."

"Bring it on. You won't find anything like that."

Half an hour later, a confused looking Mr. Medulla reviews test results on a clipboard.

"So how did I do?"

"Your super strength is undeniable, and there's nothing artifical about it. Your body is completely normal, which is the impossible part."

"What do you mean?"

"Super strength is a common power, and the body always alters itself to accommodate that change. Bone density increases, heart and blood vessels enlarge and become more efficient and muscle striation alters to a triangular pattern. Without these changes, a super strong body simply can't function. For you to have super strength without these changes defies all scientific theory, and don't quote Shakespeare at me again."

"Okay then, it we're done here, I'm late for power placement, whatever that is."

"One moment Miss Girardi, I have a special gift for you."

Medulla slips his hand into his pocket and removes a small golden sphere. Instantly, the sphere begins hovering a foot above Joan's head.

"What the hell is this thing?"

"An automated monitor. Every moment you are on Sky High, there will be an audio and visual record of your activities."

"Well this certainly won't make me stand out as the school's freak! So this thing is going to follow me into the bathroom and the girl's showers?"

"Yes, but in such situations, it will operate in audio mode only."

"How nice. Suppose I value my privacy so much, I reach up and crush your little spy?"

"Feel free to try."

As quick as she can, Joan grabs for the golden orb, but it easily eludes her grasp. Joan makes several more tries, but fails each time.

Chuckling, Medulla exits with a parting, "Have a nice day."

"What a jerk!"

Spex says, "Medulla is basically a good man, but a genius of his magnitude often tends to be a bit arrogant. Give it time and he will mellow. Speaking of time, you better hurry along. Coach Boomer doesn't like being kept waiting. Stop by after classes and we'll catch up."

"Looking forward to it Aunt Olive."

Joan hurriedly exits the nurse's office, and using her guidebook, heads for power placement.

TBC/Please review


	2. Chapter 2

SECOND CHAPTER

Joan enters the gym to find an impatient Coach Boomer standing on a raised platform.

"Girardi? You're late."

"Sorry Coach, I had to endure an exam by Mr. Medulla."

"That explains your own personal spy satellite."

"You noticed my little friend? I'm just hoping the other students won't be jealous and demand their own. So how does this power placement thing work?"

"You step up on this platform and demonstrate your power. I evaluate your potential and assign you to either the hero track or hero-support, otherwise known as sidekicks."

Shrugging, Joan mounts the platform amd murmurs, "Super strength."

As Boomer begins speaking into a handheld control, Joan is distracted by an astonishing sight. A ghost travels across the gym floor and disappears into a nearby wall. Besides her ability to speak with God, Joan could also discern spirits. All her previous experiences had been with friends who had crossed over, but this was apparently a malevolent spirit who had been causing problems at Sky High for years. God's assignment had been to deal with this angry ghost.

Suddenly Joan is aware of danger and instinctively leaps away. Her newly granted strength carries her across the gym and allows her to easily land on some nearby stairs. Looking back, Joan is amazed to see a car, held by chains, suspended only inches above the platform.

Accusingly, Joan shouts, "Hey, are you trying to kill me?"

"It's part of your test, Girardi. You're suppose to catch it."

"Oh. Maybe a little warning next time?"

Feeling a bit foolish, Joan reclimbs the platform. Effortlessly, Joan uses one hand to lift the car over her head. Appropriately impressed, Coach Boomer makes a notation on his clipboard.

"Girardi... HERO! Now report to administration to pick up your class schedule."

The rest of the day goes by in a blur of activity. Learning the layout of the school, getting introductory assignments in her new classes and keeping a look-out for her elusive ghost keeps her busy. As expected, everywhere Joan goes, she is ostracized by the other students. The floating orb above her head makes Joan a pariah. (Joan smiles as she remembers she once thought that word meant Amazonian death fish instead of social outcast.)

At the end of the day, Joan stops by the nurse's office to visit with Aunt Olive, who invites her to dinner at her place. Remembering what a good cook her great aunt is, she readily accepts. She expects them to travel down to the nearby city of Maxville, but is surprised when they take the elevator to the lower levels and enter a cozy apartment that Aunt Olive proclaims as her own.

"Wow, I had no idea the staff lived at the school."

"Not all of them, but most of the single ones do. The commute to the surface is such a hassle, and besides, for security reasons some of the staff has to be here. Also, there are the night classes to consider."

"I didn't know there were night classes. Who takes them?"

"Lots of people. Heroes who acquire their powers late in life, active heroes who want to keep current with new developments, and those students who can't afford full time attendance. They go to public schools by day, and take concentrated hero classes at night."

"Is living here why we could never get any mail to you?"

"Yes, part of my globe-trotting/free spirit cover story. I know it seems odd protecting my secret identity after all these years, but it's a habit of a lifetime. Have you taken precautions to protect your identity?"

"I haven't told anyone back home about my new power—not even my parents."

"But if Will and Helen don't know, who's paying for your tuition?"

"That would be my benefactor, who is also paying my living expenses at the Camelot Motel."

"You're living alone at a motel? That just won't do. Why don't you move in here with me?"

Joan instantly sees the advantage of living full time at the school. Ghosts are generally more active at night, and this would increase her chances of completing her assignment quickly.

"Won't I be crowding you?"

"A little, but hey, we're family. Besides, when I was sick, the Girardis took me in despite how cantankerous I was acting."

"In that case, I accept."

Joan is surprised by how happy Olive seems by her acceptance. As Olive prepares dinner, Joan tells her about her day, and the older woman seems fascinated by all she has to say. She realizes that Nurse Spex must lead a fairly lonely existence. When Joan gets to the part about power placement, she lays it on thick about the near miss.

"For a moment, I really thought I was about to die."

"Well, super hero training has its' share of risks. The school's job is to prepare you for a lifetime of battles and real dangers."

"Which got me wondering, has any student ever been killed at this school?"

"At this school? No, but we have had some close calls."

"Wait, you're being evasive. You said you attended the original Sky High. Has a student ever been killed at any version of this school?"

Olive sighs and nods. "Sky High opened its' doors in the autumn of 1945, right after the end of the second world war. The original school didn't fly, but instead was located on a high mountain plateau. It was only accessible by aircraft and by those who were flyers. In the late spring of '53, my senior year, the school was attacked by a super villain by the name of General Fanatic. He had been a real army general who had been drummed out of the service for his insatiable brutality. In those days, he was running a small mercenary army that was hired by a cabal of super villains to destroy Sky High. Their revenge against the world's super heroes."

"Ordinary soldiers against super heroes? They didn't stand a chance."

"In most cases you'd be right, but General Fanatic's power was telepathy. By mind-reading, he learned the location of Sky High, and the details of all our powers and weaknesses. He was even able to pick the day when we were most vulnerable: seniors power test day."

"What's that?"

"For any senior to graduate, he or she must run an obstacle course designed to test his particular power to its' limit. The school was much smaller in those days, and there were only 25 students and 10 of the instructors present. When radar detected an approaching attack force, all the instructors went out to meet the enemy. Unfortunately, it was a trick. Robotic drones led our experienced heroes on a wild goose chase while Fanatic, with 500 soldiers, hit us with bombs, rockets, gas, flamethrowers and machine guns. For both sides, it quickly became a fight to the death."

"To the death? But I thought the number one rule for heroes was to never kill."

"That's the tradition, but even heroes have the survival instinct. Did you know, when x-rays are powerful enough, they can fry the skin off a man in seconds?" (Olive shudders at this memory.) "In the end, we killed them all, except for the General, who ran like the coward he was. As for the rest of us, we had nine dead and the survivors all suffered various wounds—five of whom were so badly injured, they never were able to enter service as heroes."

"How horrible. Is that why you went into nursing after graduation?"

"Yes, for years I dealt with the nightmares caused by that day. Helping others helped me to recover and to begin a normal life. When I met and married Henry, I was sure I'd never go into hero work, but fate can be a cruel bitch."

"No kidding. What surprises me is that I didn't see any memorial to the fallen anywheres in the school."

"And you won't. For decades the administrators of Sky High have tried to sweep this under the rug. The school's failure to protect its' students, along with the image of teenagers slaughtering hundreds of combat veterans, was a scandal too huge to endure. The only records of the incident are locked in the secret documents vault in the school library. Only a handful of people have access."

"That's just wrong. A group of students gave their lives for this school. They should be honored for their sacrifice."

"You're preaching to the choir, kiddo. I've brought the idea of a memorial before the board every year for decades. Those stubborn jackasses won't budge. The shame is, with each succeeding generation, the memory of that day fades. When my generation is gone, no one will remember."

Joan thought: Someone remembers, and he will haunt this school forever if something is not done.

TBC/ Please review


	3. Chapter 3

THIRD CHAPTER

The next day Joan receives permission to skip her morning classes so she and Olive can collect her belongings from the motel. Upon her return Joan's first class is gym, and she arrives a little late for that. There is a game of Save the Citizen ongoing, which Joan recognizes from her orientation pamphlet.

On the field, a sophomore named Stronghold and a senior named Peace are easily saving the citizen. Joan overhears a couple of boys from the hero-support group bragging about their friend Will and his partner being undefeated for a full year.

After they win again, the field is set up for the next challenge for the champions. Joan spots Medulla whispering to the Stronghold kid while pointing in her direction. She was really beginning to dislike Medulla.

Coach Boomer blows his whistle as Stronghold quickly consults with his partner.

Boomer asks, "Stronghold, Hothead time for the next round. Do you want to be heroes or villains/"

In unison they respond: "Heroes!"

"Big surprise. Who do you want to face?"

Peace says, "We pick Ramirez…"

Stronghold adds, "And Girardi!"

Reluctantly, Joan steps down to the playing field and is quickly strapped into some weird safety harness. Next to Joan is Ramirez, a blonde senior whose hair is pulled back into a ponytail. She leans over to Joan and whispers, "Heat beams."

It takes a moment for Joan to realize the other girl is telling her what power she has. Joan responds, "Super strength."

"Really? That should make this interesting."

Coach Boomer calls out, "Heroes, you have three minutes to save the citizen. Villains, your job is to prevent the rescue and make sure the citizen gets mulched."

Joan shouts, "Hey Coach, how about we dispense with this distraction just for the battle?"

Joan points to the spy sphere just above her head. Boomer looks to Medulla who nods and instantly, the orb goes to his outstretched hand. Joan wonders: mind control?

Boomer loudly calls, "READY? BATTLE!"

Ramirez and Peace immediately square off against each other. She bombards him with heat beams while he responds with flames. Both seem immune to the effects of heat, and their battle quickly turns into a contest of endurance. Joan reminds herself to stay away from that side of the room.

Will Stronghold confidently approaches Joan, and she begins to get nervous. The sophomore doesn't appear intimidating, but Joan had seen the amazing things he could do. Just as they come within arm's reach of each other, Joan is distracted when she spots the ghost again. Suddenly, Joan is briefly sailing through the air before slamming into one of the walls. The impact is stunning, but Joan is surprised by how little it hurts. She suspects her younger opponent has gone easy on her.

Will says, "Better stay alert. You can get hurt in this game."

From anyone else it would have been arrogance, but Joan could tell it was just friendly advice. A quick glance around shows Joan the ghost is gone again. Time to focus on the game.

"Okay tough guy, let's see what you've got."

The two combatants come together, grasping hands in a pure test of strength. For a moment, Joan is pushed back, but she realizes her opponent's greater experience has him positioned so that leverage is to his advantage. Shifting her stance, she gives one huge shove with every ounce of strength she has. Instantly, the situation reverses and a startled Will Stronghold finds himself being shoved back step by step.

As surprised as Joan is by her success, what follows is far more surprising. Suddenly she is hovering near the ceiling.

"Oh crap, you can fly?"

"Surprised? Now try this!"

With a hard toss, Joan is slammed towards the floor, but her path takes her over the Peace/Ramirez battle. The rising heated air slows Joan's fall just enough for her to make a soft landing. Meanwhile, Will begins a dive straight for the citizen mannequin. Joan grabs a nearby mailbox and fastballs it into Will—sending him sprawling to the opposite end of the playing field.

At once, Will is on his feet and charging back at her. With half the time still left to go, Joan realizes she doesn't stand a chance. She has a slight edge in strength, but Stronghold has experience, training and flying ability on his side. Joan's only hope is to try something desperate.

With a swift leap, Joan sails toward the citizen. Snapping the rope as she goes by, Joan tosses the mannequin into the whirring blades below. As the mannequin citizen is being torn to shreds, everyone in the gym stares at Joan in shock.

Reluctantly, Coach Boomer states, "Villains… win."

The crowd grumbles and boos while a genuinely upset Will Stronghold charges the coach's stand.

"Are you kidding Coach? She cheated! No one has ever done that, and I say it's a foul."

Joan snorts, "Is that what you would say to a real villain?"

Boomer nods, "She's right Stronghold. If there's one thing you should learn at this school it's that villains don't follow any rules. Girardi's action was innovative and true to form for a villain. My ruling stands, VILLAINS WIN!'

Will mutters, "Yeah… true to form."

As the crowd shouts its' displeasure, Joan turns away to check on her partner. She sees that both Peace and Ramirez are on their knees, totally spent from all the energy they have released. Each one is glowing red hot and is gasping from exhaustion.

Softly, Joan says, "Whoever said fight fire with fire was a moron."

As Joan walks closer, Ramirez holds up a hand as a warning.

"No, no closer. I need time to cool down, but I'll be okay."

Joan doubts that, since at that moment, the ghost comes through the wall and heads straight for Ramirez. The ghost begins blowing puffs of wind towards the blonde girl. The wind is a form of spiritual energy, so no one feels a physical breeze, but Ramirez begins to get hotter—like someone blowing on an ember.

Joan shouts, "NO, leave her alone!"

Startled, the ghost stares at Joan, only now aware that someone can see him. Smiling, the ghost blows one more time, and a tiny tornado comes out of his mouth and expanding rapidly, it heads for Ramirez. The ghost flees through the wall and Joan is tempted to give chase, but the screams of agony from her teammate have priority.

Fanned by the tornado, Ramirez is now engulfed in flames. She yells, "Oh God, I'm on fire! Help me! Oh God, it hurts!"

In the noisy gym, only Joan and Peace are close enough to hear her. Peace tries to move forward to help, but he is still too exhausted. Frustrated, he looks to Joan and shouts, "Showers!"

Joan gets the idea and springs into action. Using a nearby park bench, Joan scoops up Ramirez and runs for the nearest locker room-the boys. The bench immediately catches on fire, and Joan can feel her hands being scorched. In seconds they are in the shower room and Joan starts several showers, set to cold and at their highest pressure. Sliding the bench and Ramirez into the water fills the room with clouds of steam, but Joan also hears Ramirez moan a sigh of relief.

Mission accomplished, Joan turns to her own needs by rushing to the nearest sink and running cold water over her singed hands. From out of the steam clouds emerges a familiar figure-a little girl of about seven years-one of the many forms God uses to communicate with Joan.

TBC/Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

FOURTH CHAPTER

"Well done Joan, you're really taking to this hero business." Little Girl God says.

"The super strength helps." (Joan removes her hands from the cold water and is surprised that the pain has already stopped. The burn damage is visibly reversing.) "It helps with the healing too, but how is it going to help deal with a ghost?"

"Your Samson-like strength was just to get you into Sky High. It is your ability to speak with ghosts that is key. You must reason with him Joan before it is too late. Before he does something irredeemable."

"I don't know… he doesn't strike me as someone who discusses issues reasonably. Am I suppose to guide him into the light?"

"The light has always been there. He has just chosen to turn his back on it to pursue his quest."

"Then I was right. He is one of the nine who died defending the school in '53. His quest doesn't seem unreasonable to me. All he wants is to be remembered."

"When he was alive, the boy dreamed of a lifetime of heroic deeds, but his only opportunity was that fateful day when he willingly sacrificed himself to save his comrades. When the school chose to cover up the incident, he began a quest for justice. What began with nobility has, with the passage of time, turned into rage and a thirst for revenge. Help him Joan."

"What if I can't change his mind? What then?"

Little Girl God reaches out and touches the fleur-de-lis necklace Joan always wears in honor of the original Joan of Arc. She simply says, "My blessing."

"What was that about?"

"You now have a talisman that can be used to cast him down. Use it only as a last resort."

Gulping nervously, Joan asks, "Cast him down? You mean like into hell?"

But Little Girl God is already walking back towards the steam clouds, giving a small backhand wave as she disappears. A moment later, Coach Boomer, Mr. Medulla and Nurse Spex enter the shower room, and the steam clouds dissipate.

Spex asks, "Joan, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Aunt Olive, but Ramirez needs your help."

The nurse rushes to the blonde girl's side and checks her vitals. After a whispered consultation with Boomer, the coach lifts her in his arms and carries her away while Spex follows. Medulla holds out his hand and the spy sphere resumes floating above Joan's head.

"A curious development, Miss Girardi. Do you have an explanation?"

"Why ask me? You're the science guy. You come up with the proper scenario."

"On the surface, what happened defies immediate scientific explanation."

"Seems to be a lot of that going around. Care to consider a supernatural possibility?"

"Miss Girardi, we are not a group of primitives who attribute ever difficult to explain event to the actions of gods, ghosts or gremlins. Grow up girlie, because with that attitude, you'll never graduate this school."

Muttering to himself, Medulla exits. Joan smiles and looks up at the golden sphere.

"So, did you miss me?"

X X X X X

Later that night, Nurse Spex notices the floating sphere outside her apartment door. Insisting on her privacy, Spex had gotten Medulla to agree that her quarters were off-limits to the device. The older woman enters only to find Joan has already prepared dinner.

"This is a pleasant surprise."

"I may not be up to your standards as a cook, but I've been told my meatloaf is pretty good. So how is Ramirez?"

"Fully recovered and on her way home. It's a strange case. The girl insists she was badly burned, but there's no damage anywheres on her body. On the other hand, scans showed her immune system had revved-up to maximum as if it were fighting off burns and infection."

"Huh, weird. Aunt Olive, I was thinking of that 1953 battle you told me about. Did one of the boys who died have some sort of wind powers?"

"Wind powers? You must mean Vortex, or rather, Fred Jarboe. We were near the end of senior year, and he had already picked his super hero name. How did you know? There are no records from that year—not even a yearbook. All knowledge of the class of '53 is hidden in the secret documents vault."

"I just wanted more details. What was he like?"

"An ordinary looking kid, athletic, very bright and very brave. In the attack, after the initial bombardment, the hit us with concentrated mustard gas, which is very corrosive. It burns the skin and dissolves the lungs, and that gas cloud coming at us would have killed us all. Fred stretched his powers beyond their normal limit and turned his entire body into a giant whirlwind. He went out to deal with that gas, knowing full well what was going happen to him. He sucked up all the mustard gas and carried it to the edge of the mesa. Fred was screaming in agony as he went over the rim. The mercenaries that followed the gas attack were expecting an easy mop-up operation. Our counter attack swung the momentum of the battle to our side."

"There's one more thing I wanted to know. If all of this was suppose to be so top secret, why did you tell me about it?"

Spex sighs, "The school board gave me notice that my contract would not be renewed at the end of the school year. They say I've gotten too old, and maybe they're right. But only members of staff, current students and active duty heroes can bring proposals before the board. Over the years, many of us have pushed for a memorial to the class of '53, but now I'm the last one. Unless someone younger takes up the cause…"

"Then the sacrifices of those brave students will be forgotten. No wonder he's become so angry."

"Who are you talking about?"

Actually, WHAT is the more important matter. I know what we are facing, and I know what I have to do, but I'm going to need help from you and some others if justice is going to be served."

TBC/Please review


	5. Chapter 5

FIFTH CHAPTER

The next day in the cafeteria Joan sits alone, as usual, with Medulla's spy sphere hovering over head. Exiting the cafeteria line, Peace and Ramirez hesitate a moment and then approach Joan's table.

"Mind if we join you?" Peace asks.

"Not as long as you don't mind our conversation being recorded. Ramirez, I hear you had a remarkable recovery."

"Mr. Medulla says I was never burned. That it was all in my head."

"And the flames that covered your body, were they imaginary too?"

Peace says, "Medulla is stonewalling us, but you seem to know what is going on. I clearly heard you say…"

"Wait… we need to eliminate my watchdog before we go any further."

Ramirez laughs, "I'll gladly crisp it for you."

"No, this is something I've been looking forward to."

Joan removes a small pebble from her pocket, pops it into her mouth, and taking a deep breath, exhales through pursed lips with all her strength. The pebble shoots out with the speed of a bullet and the spy sphere is easily destroyed. Students from nearby tables notice and start to clap and cheer.

Peace notes, "We only have a few minutes before Medulla dispatches a replacement."

"Just before I burst into flames, you yelled: NO, leave her alone! Who were you talking to?" Ramirez asks.

"A ghost. I have the ability to communicate with them."

Peace scoffs, "There's no such thing as ghosts, and even if there were, why would one attack Ramirez?"

"As a warning of worse things to come. What do you guys know about the Sky High class of 1953?"

Ramirez answers, "Just the standard history. That was the last year the school was on the ground. A fire destroyed the school and all records from that year were lost."

"That's the official story, but it's all a lie. In '53 a mercenary army led by a super villain named General Fanatic attacked the school and tried to kill everyone there. Nine students died defending the school. The ghost of one of those killed has been haunting Sky High ever since. He waits for the appropriate recognition of their sacrifice. Instead there's been decades of lies and cover-ups."

Peace indignantly says, "That's not possible. Heroes live by a code of honor that we place higher than our lives. Truth and Justice are one and two on the list."

"So you can see how pissed the ghost would be."

Ramirez asks, "Even if what you say is true, how big a risk are we facing? What could he do to us?"

"He's an entity without physical constraints who still has control of his powers. He could destroy this school. He could kill everyone here."

Peace asks, "Would he do that? After all, he gave his life to save Sky High."

"And this school in turn betrayed him. Yeah, I'd say he was just angry enough to no longer care."

"Shouldn't we warn the administration?" Ramirez asks.

"Do you think they would believe us? And even if they did, do they know how to deal with an angry ghost?"

Peace asks, "So what do we do?"

"All the information on the true story of the class of '53 is hidden in the secret documents vault in the library. Originally I planned to just rip the door off and liberate the secret files. However, my great aunt Olive, whom you know as Nurse Spex, x-rayed the interior for me. The vault is huge and is riddled with booby traps, security gizmos and multiple alarm systems. The teaching staff, who are all ex-heroes, plus every active duty hero within a hundred miles of Maxville, would respond and stop me. Without those files, I can't prove my case and can't pressure the school to build the memorial."

Ramirez hesitantly asks, "You want us to help you break into the vault? Look, I believe you. Of all people, I know I experienced a supernatural phenomenon, but what you're asking could get us kicked out of school."

Peace remarks, "That's better than there being no school. I'm in."

Ramirez sighs, "I guess I am too. What do you need?"

Joan removes a couple of file folders from her backpack and passes them over to the two heat-specialists heroes.

"I have a plan. Review it and let me know through my aunt if you'll do it."

Peace asks, "You knew in advance that we would seek you out and be open to this idea?"

"A couple of HEROES who place truth and justice above their own lives? Yeah, that was an easy call. Now you better scoot. I see Medulla's replacement spy headed this way."

Ramirez and Peace quickly leave the table as the new spy sphere takes its' place above Joan's head. Joan turns and speaks to the ghost of Fred Jarboe, who has been sitting next to her all along.

"Well Vortex, satisfied?"

Vortex answers, "Your plan is working so far, so I will hold off on my revenge. But if your plan fails, I will have justice. This school will pay the price."

"And what of the innocent lives here?"

"You speak to me of innocence? We were innocent teenagers who were left behind—left to battle an evil enemy bent on our destruction. And how did this school react to our bravery and sacrifice? They were ashamed of us! We became their dirty little secret. For decades I've watched my comrades, one by one, cross over to the other side, and without exception, they have all been bitter about this school's hypocritical cover up."

"I get it, and I agree. Sky High has treated your entire class unfairly, but that's going to change. My plan will work, and you will have what you seek."

"Very well, I'll give you this last chance. But if your plan fails, I will destroy Sky High."

"No matter what, I won't let that happen."

"We will see, Joan Girardi. We will see."

With that the ghost drops straight through the floor and is gone. Sighing, Joan resumes her lunch.

Meanwhile, in his private office next to the mad science lab, Mr. Medulla has monitored Joan's latest conversation. He had been amused by the way she had destroyed his first spy sphere, but this new development was alarming. She was having conversations with an imaginary person!

Quickly, Medulla does an info search on his computer for anyone named Vortex. The Sky High database simply lists Vortex as a classified subject by the authority of the school's board of directors. Medulla shrugs and fully accepts this, for the world of super heroes is one filled with secrets.

No matter. Why Girardi believes she is talking to this Vortex person is unimportant. Her delusional state is the immediate problem. Medulla sends an e-mail to Principal Powers recommending a full review by the school psychiatrist of the mental stability of Joan Girardi.

TBC/Please review


	6. Chapter 6

SIXTH CHAPTER

The next morning, sipping her coffee, Principal Powers enters her office and is ready for the start of a new day—but not for the day that awaits her. Checking her messages, Powers finds a video link from Nurse Spex—one that has also been sent to every member of staff, every student and every parent. With a feeling of dread, she starts the message.

"Hello, most of you know me as Nurse Spex, the dedicated school nurse at Sky High for the last 27 years. But in 1953 I was Olive Donnelly, a senior attending the old mountain top version of the school. Most of you have heard the official report of how the school was destroyed by a fire. A precious few of you know the truth, that the school was destroyed in a viscous attack by a mercenary army. There were 25 of us there that day, unarmed and inexperienced, facing an enemy that was determined to kill us all. In the end, although we were outnumbered twenty to one, we prevailed. Nine Sky High students died that day and the rest of us were wounded. You may be wondering why you have never heard of this battle. It's because the school board of Sky High has, for over half a century, been engaged in a cover up of that day. All the records of the battle of '53 are kept in the secret documents vault in the school library. Please, I urge you, if you care about truth and justice, gather this morning at the school library. Demand that the files of 1953 be made public. Thank you."

Powers sighs and shakes her head sadly. "God, this is going to cause so much trouble." The communicator on her desk buzzes and reluctantly she answers it. The image of a masked super hero, dressed in black, appears.

"Powers, have you seen it?"

"Yes Mr. Chairman, I just finished reviewing the message."

"I told you that old woman was trouble. We should have gotten rid of her years ago, but you kept begging to give her another chance."

"I'm sorry sir, this is all my fault. After all these years, I was certain Spex was ready to give in on this matter. What do you want me to do?"

"Fire her immediately, cancel school and send all the students home. Have the entire staff assemble in the library in case someone decides to try to force the vault. I'm on my way up there, and later we will issue a statement saying Spex was dismissed due to senility, and that she is under a doctor's care."

"Will that work?"

"Of course. People will be ready to believe one old woman lost her marbles rather than lose trust in an institution they've relied on all their lives. See you in an hour."

The screen goes blank and Powers turns to her computer. Immediately she begins sending out instructions to teachers, bus drivers, staff and most important of all, a summons-to-report for Nurse Spex.

X X X X X

An hour later, Joan approaches an obscure corridor along the back outer wall of the school. There she finds her great aunt waiting.

"I hear you're a popular person this morning."

Spex laughs, "Using everything from e-mails to carrier pigeons, Principal Powers keeps calling me to her office. No doubt to fire me."

"No doubt. Shall we get started?"

"Gladly."

Focusing her x-ray vision on the spy sphere above Joan, it takes only moments for the device to start to smoke, give off sparks and then crash to the floor.

"Way to go Aunt Olive."

"It feels good to be back in action."

At that moment, they are joined by Ramirez and Peace.

Joan asks, "Is everything ready?"

Peace replies, "We welded the steel plates used in emergency repairs over every direct way to this junction. To get to here from the library, the staff will have to completely circle the school."

Ramirez adds, "By then we should be free and clear."

They are suddenly joined by a tall, aloof blonde.

"Who the hell is this?" Joan asks.

Peace replies, "This is my, uh, special friend- Josie."

"I'm planning to go by the name Freeze Girl."

"I get it. Instead of borrowing a couple of freeze ray pistols from the mad science lab as we planned, you recruited her."

Freeze Girl says, "The mad science lab is too well guarded, and I can generate far more cold than any mechanical device. Besides, there's nothing I wouldn't do for my dear Warren."

Joan shrugs. "Okay, welcome to the team. Aunt Olive, have you located the right spot?"

Nurse Spex points to a place on the wall, and after a mighty tug by Joan, all the plaster-like material comes away—revealing a massive steel wall. Olive uses a can of spray paint to mark out a small circle.

"This is the back wall of the vault. There are relatively few sensors and security devices back here because no one thought this much armored plate could be penetrated. Still, to avoid setting off any alarms, you must keep your heat blasts confined to this circle." Spex warns.

Ramirez remarks, "That's not going to be a very big entrance."

Spex sighs, "It's the biggest we dare make."

Peace says, "After the two of us heat this spot white hot…"

Freeze girl adds, "I blast it with all the cold I can muster."

"Which should make it as brittle as glass. One punch by me and we have my way in." Joan concludes.

Ramirez asks, "After you squeeze through, how will you avoid the security measures? They'll hit you with every weapon known to mad science."

Spex answers, "I've already x-rayed the interior and have provided Joan with a map of where she can safely step. Unfortunately, there's no way to avoid the alarm on the individual file safe."

"However, there's a two second delay while the computer analyzes the threat level and chooses an appropriate response. In theory, that's enough time for me to grab the files and jump back through the hole. Then we run straight down the corridor to the computer lab and begin scanning pages onto the school's website. With the truth finally out, Sky High will have no choice but to give the class of '53 the honor due them, and Vortex can finally be at peace."

Joan briefly glances at a nearby corner where Fred Jarboe leans with his arms folded. The ghost shrugs.

Moments later, Ramirez and Peace begin applying concentrated heat to the one small spot on the wall. The others step back as the heat becomes unendurable. Soon the steel wall goes from a cherry red to a white heat so intense, it is difficult to look at. Triumphantly, the pair steps back.

"My turn." Freeze Girl says as she begins applying intense cold. The metal cools so rapidly, the corridor is filled with snapping and popping sounds.

"And now it's up to me." Joan says. As she approaches the wall, a voice calls out behind her…

"I wouldn't do that young lady. Not if you want to stay healthy."

As a group, the five turn to see who has caught them. In front there is a muscular super hero clad in black, wearing a utility belt and a pair of ray guns. On either side of him is the famous duo, Jetstream and The Commander. Behind them stand Principal Powers and a gloating Mr. Medulla.

TBC/Please review


	7. Chapter 7

LAST CHAPTER

"Steelskin. Famed super hero and chairman of the Sky High school board. I'm not surprised you showed up." Joan says.

"So this is the Girardi girl. I can't say I'm impressed."

Ramirez remarks, "This can't be the original Steelskin, he graduated in '56. This must at least be Steelskin Junior."

In response, Steelskin removes his mask, revealing a man seemingly in his early twenties. "Explain it to them, Spex."

"Meet Frank Jarboe, younger brother of Fred. He was a freshman in '53, so he wasn't there that day. Frank's power is invulnerability. Nothing can harm him or affect him—including aging. For half a century, he has been the one pushing the hardest to maintain the cover uo."

Joan observes, "And yet he was the one who tracked down General Fanatic in Africa and "accidentily" killed him in battle. Or at least that's what the official record says."

Steelskin smiles. "And I'm a man who believes in maintaining the official record."

The Commander demands, "Okay kids, it's time to give up."

Spex chuckles, "Why Commander, how kind of you. No one has called me a kid in decades, but I've rolled the dice and I'm seeing this through."

Joan nods. "Okay, it looks like we fight, but before we start, Freeze Girl, aren't you standing on the wrong side?"

Peace asks, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Without a trace of sadness, Freeze Girl coolly steps over to the adult side. "Sorry Warren. When you came to me with this crazy plan I had to weigh my options and act accordingly. I informed Mr. Medulla of your scheme just before coming here."

"Alright, it's six against four. You know you don't stand a chance. Give up before someone gets hurt." Jetstream pleads.

Suddenly, Principal Powers switches to Joan's side.

"It's five to five again."

Steelskin is incredulous. "Powers, have you lost your mind?"

"No, I've finally found my backbone. My mother was a member of the class of '53, and she lost a leg in that battle. She was denied her chance at a super hero career, and her one moment of super hero action was swept under the rug like a dirty little secret. She was bitter about that until the day she died."

Medulla asks, "Wait, you're saying that this is all true?"

Steelskin grimly replies, "Some of it. The battle took place and my brother nobly sacrificed himself to save his friends in the finest tradition of super hero service. He deserves a statue in his honor, but the actions of his classmates prevents that. Powers, your mother, Nurse Spex and the rest of the class of '53 violated their oath never to deliberately kill. They slaughtered an entire army! Most of you are too young to understand the significance of that."

The Commander says, "I think I understand... my father use to speak of it. When super heroes first burst onto the world scene back in the thirties, the public viewed them as masked vigilantes—little better than the villains they fought."

Steelskin nods. "It took a long time for the public to trust the super hero community. By 1953 the tide had turned in our favor, mostly due to our oath never to deliberately kill anyone. If the truth of what happened that day at Sky High ever got out, the public's trust would evaporate. Do any of us want to return to an era when super heroes were feared?"

A moment of silence falls on the group as each one contemplates that question.

Powers suggests, "But the public would never have to know. The memorial would be here at the school for only the students to see."

"And how do we explain the incongruity of honoring those who violated their oath?"

Joan answers, "That kids, who never trained for such an event, did their best, made mistakes and learned from the experience. That being super-human doesn't change the fact that you are human, with all the nobility and flaws that go with that. Most of all, that this school, founded on the principles of truth and justice, always presents itself openly and honestly. For how else can Sky High endure?"

Jetstream adds, "She makes a lot of sense, Steelskin. Are heroes going to battle each other, or are we going to reach a reasonable compromise?"

"I...I don't know. I need time to think."

Suddenly, an intense vibration shakes the entire school. Joan looks to the corner and sees Vortex is gone.

Joan warns, "We're too late. Vortex is out of patience and is attacking the school."

"What's she talking about? Vortex, my brother, has been dead for decades."

Medulla says, "The girl is crazy! She believes in magic and ghosts and so on."

Powers removes a communicator from her pocket. "Control room, this is Powers. Report!"

A voice replies, "Ma'am, I know this is impossible, I can see out the window the sky is clear, but every instrument we have says Sky High is in the middle of a Force Five tornado. Stabilizers are failing, power levels are dropping and Sky High is losing altitude. Impact in ten minutes!"

"Understood." (Powers pushes a button on her communicator.) "Attention Sky High, this is a Class A emergency. Everyone to the escape pods. Evacuate the school."

The Commander says, "We have to get out there and fight whatever is causing this."

Peace asks, "Do any of you know how to fight a ghost?"

"I do." Joan says with a sigh. Joan removes her fleur-de-lis necklace and holds it out in front of her. Everyone can see that it has begun to glow.

"Fred Jarboe, I summon you to judgement."

Instantly, the room is filled with a howling wind, and everyone, except Joan, is pinned to the walls. On the floor, visible only to Joan, is a helplessly trapped Vortex.

The Commander gasps, "This is impossible! I can't pull myself free from this wall while that slip of a girl stands there unruffled?"

Power's communicator states, "This is the control room. The school has stabilized and power is restored. You can call off the evacuation... Principal Powers?"

Steelskin asks, "Girardi, what are you doing?"

"Your brother's ghost has gone too far. I have no choice but to send him to hell."

Joan holds out the necklace and its' glow increases in intensity. The light becomes so intense that everyone has to look away except Joan and Steelskin, whose invulnerability protects him.

"That light... it's illuminating the outline of someone on the floor. Is that really Fred?"

"Yes. His spirit anyway. All he wanted was the truth to be told. To be fairly judged by history. But the never ending lies made him bitter and angry. He can no longer be allowed to remain on this spiritual plain."

"No wait! Fred, if you can hear me, I'm sorry. I was wrong. Justice can never be served by lies and cover-ups. I swear to you, the truth will be revealed. I'll open the files for all to see, for all to assess and decide about. I promise a memorial to the class of '53 will be built."

"How about it, Vortex?"

The wind in the room dies and all can move again.

"I believe him. Frank would never lie to me. I'm satisfied." Fred says with tears in his eyes.

"But you still can't remain here."

Fred, looking startled, glances over his shoulder. "The Light! It's always been there, but never so brightly. Yes, I'm finally ready. Thank you, Joan Girardi."

Fred Jarboe, A.K.A., Vortex, turns, takes one step and disappears.

"It's over. He went into the light."

Dumbfounded, the others can only stare at Joan. Medulla removes a scanner from his pocket and begins checking out the area.

"This doesn't make any sense. There's not a trace of all that energy that was here only moments ago, and Miss Girardi's necklace is just an ordinary piece of silver. How can this be?"

Joan murmurs, "More than what is dreamt of in your philosophy, Medulla."

Everyone chuckles at the confused scientist's expression.

X X X X X

Ten days later, Joan and her great aunt are the guests of honor at the unveiling of the new memorial for the class of '53. Staff, students and parents review the evidence of a grim moment in super hero history. Along the walls of the school's entrance hall are dozens of photographs of the aftermath of the battle, as well as documents—the simple, factual action reports of what happened that fateful day. Each individual is left free to examine the evidence and decide for themselves whether the actions taken that day were heroic or misguided. The last item in the exhibit is a photograph, blown up to wall size, of all 25 members of the class of 1953.

Olive studies the photograph for a long time before saying, "This was taken half an hour before the attack began. The last time we were all together and happy."

Joan studies the photograph of 25 kids dressed in the clothing of a bygone era. Their faces forever generating images of youth, energy and potential.

"This is how they should be remembered."

"I quite agree, Miss Girardi." A voice from behind says. They turn and see Mr. Medulla and Principal Powers joining them. Medulla continues, "The true image of the class of '53 before they were stripped of their innocence."

Olive nods. "We had to grow up fast and hard that day."

Powers points at the photo. "There you are, Spex, standing next to my mother. God, it's strange to see her young, whole and happy."

"Yes, I hope people will remember we had four good years at Sky High, and not just recall that one horrible day. By the way, there's no more Nurse Spex. It's just Olive Donnelly now."

"So you won't consider staying on?"

"The only thing that kept me here this long was the memorial. Now that it is accomplished, it's time for the next phase of my life."

"What's that, Aunt Olive?"

"World traveler. The next time I visit the family in Arcadia, I'll have some new adventures to relate. And who knows, I might become one of those quaint old ladies who goes about solving murder mysteries."

Medulla asks, "And what of you Miss Girardi? Will you return to Sky High to resume your studies?"

"No, I no longer qualify. It seems your opinion of magically acquired powers was justified, Mr. Medulla. My super strength has faded away."

"A true pity. I can admit my mistakes, and I know now, Miss Girardi, that you have the makings of a great hero."

Joan glances over Medulla's shoulder and spots the deity version she knows as Cute-Boy God. He smiles and nods his agreement.

"You have no idea how much that means to me."

Powers says, "Perhaps you could stay and follow the hero-support track? I would hate for Sky High to lose someone of such great potential."

"That's kind of you, but just like Aunt Olive, my path lies in a different direction."

"Then let's get started. The future awaits!"

Arm-in-arm, Joan and her great aunt exit the school.

THE END. PLEASE REVIEW.

In honor of that great actress Cloris Leachman, who in the same year played Nurse Spex in Sky High, and Aunt Olive on Joan of Arcadia.


End file.
